The Trouble Begins
by Emifaith
Summary: a retelling of sesaon six from the episode chriscrossed onwards. a chris revelation fic, i know its so over done, but hey you know you love it.
1. Chriscrossed part I

The attic was quiet as Leo searched through the Book, looking for whoever had attacked Chris. He was flipping through the pages, when a portal appeared on the far wall. A young girl, no older then 16 or 17, stepped out. She had long brown hair pulled into a ponytail and brown eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, steel-toed boots, a black tank top and a padded snow jacket. She looked around the attic.

"Hello, who are you?" Leo asked. The girl started when she realised she wasn't alone.

"Hi, I'm looking for Chris." She said.

"Yes well, you didn't answer my question, so I'm not telling you anything. Now who are you?" Leo asked.

"I'm a friend. Look I'll tell you everything later, but right now I need to find Chris, can you please sense him?" the girl asked. Leo gave in and closed his eyes and sensed for Chris.

"He's in the back room at the club, P3. Do you know how to get there?" Leo replied.

"Yeah thanks." She said and orbed out. Seconds later she reappeared in the back room of P3. Chris looked over expecting to see Leo standing there. He shot up when he saw who was actually there.

"Mel, what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"What no hug for your baby sis." She joked. Seconds later Chris wrapped his arms around her. After a long while, he pulled back, and held her at arms length.

"Now seriously, why are you here?" he asked.

"Wyatt sent Bianca to bring you back. I came here top stop it." Chris went quiet at the mention of Bianca, which Mel immediately noticed. "She's already got to you, hasn't she?" Mel said already knowing she was right. "God, Chris, what the hell? Why didn't you tell the others?"

"They know." He told her.

"Then why the hell did they let you out of their sights? Unless you didn't tell them who she is or what she is."

"They don't, I'll handle this Mel."

"And what will you do when she strips your powers?"

"Mel, I'll deal with it." He said running a frustrated hand through his hair. "Hey it's been a long day and I need sleep, you take the couch and I'll stay on the floor." Chris suggested sitting on the floor beside the couch.

"Fine." Mel responded, walking over to the couch and laying down. The room was silent for a few minutes before Mel asked, "Chris, what do they know about you, why you're here?"

"Nothing, they think I'm just a whitelighter and that I'm here to save Wyatt from a demon." He told her.

"Ok." Then the pair settled down to sleep.

Early the next morning, Mel woke from a nightmare, breathing heavily. After calming herself, she decided to go check the book, and get in a bit of demon hunting before Chris woke up. So getting up, she orbed to the book. When she rematerialised at the Manor she found herself in the sunroom. Sitting at the table was Leo with Wyatt on his lap, flipping through the book. He looked up at the sound of orbs.

"Oh hello, did you find Chris?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks." She said.

"That's good, now are you going to tell me who you are?"

"Oh right yeah, my names Mel, I'm Chris' sister. I'm here because someone was sent here to bring him back to our time, and I'm going to help stop that."

"You're a bit late with that, Piper already blew her up."

"What?!? Chris tole you that worked? That idiot." Mel said yelling the last part at the ceiling.

"What do you mean? Does Chris know who attacked him?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, and he damn well knows that she can reform. Mind you I get why he's protecting her. She didn't by any chance have her hand in his chest?" she asked.

"Yes she did. Who are you?" Piper asked entering the room.

"Sorry, I'm Chris' sister Mel, I came here to stop Bianca." Mel explained.

"Ok but why would he protect her?" Piper asked.

"Because they're engaged. Bianca used to be good. I never liked her, but you know I kept my mouth shut 'cause she made Chris happy, which after all we've been through he deserves, and as long as she didn't go around killing innocents, then ok then. But when she plans stripping my brother of his powers and dragging back to our time so the evil overlord can try and turn him, then screw that plan."

"Right, ok now, what was with the question about the hand?"

"That's how she strips people's powers."

"But Chris still has his powers. She didn't get to finish, that means she'll came after him again. We need to get him back here." Piper said suddenly feeling very protective of the young man, but unsure of as to why.

"Yeah especially since if Bianca doesn't finish what she started, he's gonna get real sick." Mel told them.

"So how do we reverse it?" Piper asked.

"You can't, only Bianca can stop it by finishing what she started."

"You mean strip him of his powers? And leaving him completely defenceless?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, he isn't so defenceless. Now I'm gonna go try and find Bianca, can you summon Chris here? Oh and I'd find a way to keep him here first though." Mel said and orbed out.

A.n. ok so the start my sounds similar to my other story but bare with me. i like this story better. i'll keep working on the other one still, but its taking a back seat to this one. anyways, 'member reviews are luv, so show me how much you love me. luv yas all, Emifaith.


	2. Chriscrossed part II

_Chapter 2 - Chris-Crossed part 2_

3 hours later, the sisters were sitting in the attic trying unsuccessfully to get Chris to answer their calls. Mel orbed in, unable to locate Bianca.

"You're back, did you find Bianca?" Piper asked as the other stared at the strange girl.

"No, I've looked everywhere." Mel said looking around. "Where's Chris?"

"He won't answer our calls." Paige said standing up and walking over to the young girl. "You must be Mel, I'm Paige." She said holding out a hand to the girl. Mel took it and replied.

"It's nice to meet you."

Phoebe followed Paige's example, and got up to greet the young girl.

"I'm Phoebe. I gotta say you look really familiar." She said, extending her hand.

"Really, well people say me and Chris are a lot alike." Mel said taking her hand.

"Yeah that must be it." Phoebe said as she was sucked into a premonition.

_-Vision-_

_They were in the attic. Lying on the floor was an older looking Piper. A young boy no older then 14 with brown hair and green/ blue eyes, was pressing a towel over the wound in her stomach, calling for his dad. Nearby was an older boy, with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, holding a young girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Both had tears running down their faces. Piper looked up at them._

"_It's no use, your father can't help me." She looked straight at Wyatt. "Wyatt you have to promise me you'll look after Chris and Mel. You're all they have left. Look after you're brother and sister. I love all of you my babies. I'm so sorry my babies, I don't want to leave you. Tell my sisters I love them." With that she took her final breathe and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Wyatt let go of Mel and she ran to her mother._

"_Mummy, no wake up ." she cried._

_-End vision-_

"Oh my god." Phoebe said once she was out of the vision. Mel, having also been pulled into the vision, had tears welling in her eyes. Phoebe just pulled the young girl into a hug.

"Pheebs, what did you see?" Piper asked, suddenly worried about the young girl in her sisters arms.

"Um, I saw her mothers death." Phoebe turned to Mel. "How old were you?"

"It was my 9th birthday." Mel told her.

"I'm so sorry."

"Its ok, but we need to get Chris back here. There should be a summoning spell in the book" Mel said and turned and left the attic.

"What's going on?" Piper asked.

"I'll go talk to her. Can you summon Chris? Thanks." Phoebe asked following Mel out of the room. She found her sitting on the bottom step leading to the attic.

"Hey, I guess it got a bit much up there. With your mum in the same room she died in." Phoebe said sitting beside her, placing an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, just a little. You know I had nightmares about it for months afterwards. I could never celebrate my birthday again, it was just too hard. It was just the three of us after that."

"What about your dad?"

"Not much of a factor before mum died and then afterwards he just stopped caring."

"I'm sorry. You know, now I get why Chris came back to protect Wyatt."

"Yeah from himself." Mel mumbled to herself

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"Damn." Mel mumbled. "What did Piper tell about why I was here?"

"She said something about Chris' fiancé, and an evil overlord, why?"

"The evil overlord, I mentioned is Wyatt. Chris isn't here to stop a demon from getting to Wyatt he's here to stop Wyatt turning evil." Mel explained.

"What?!?" Mel and Phoebe turned to find Piper and Paige standing behind them. Piper turned and stormed back into the attic.

"Uh-oh." Mel and Phoebe both said and followed her back to the attic. When they entered the room, they saw Piper glaring at Chris from outside the crystal cage.

"My son is evil?" she asked him. Chris looked straight at Mel.

"Mel , what did you do?" Chris glared at her.

"Me? You should've told them the truth from the beginning, then I wouldn't be in this position. Oh and Chris don't try your powers on the crystals or I will blow your ass back to the future and let Wyatt have at it." Mel told him.

"Wyatt would hurt us Mel and you know it." Chris replied.

"Why wouldn't Wyatt hurt you Chris?" Piper asked but was drowned out by Mel.

"He wouldn't hurt us would he Chris, well maybe you should've told him that before our big brother tortured me Chris. You want proof I'll show you." Mel said and walked over to him, turned her back to him and lifted her top to show her back that was criss-crossed with tiny scars.

"Oh Mel, what did he do to you?" Chris asked.

"I'm sorry did you say your brother did that?" Piper asked

"Ok confused, who's their brother?" Paige asked.

"Wyatt." Phoebe stated.

"You told her?" Chris asked.

"No she saw?" Mel told him.

"You said you saw her mother's death. You saw my death?" Piper asked Phoebe.

"Yeah."

"People, there is a skanky assassin trying to get to my brother, can we please focus." Mel said bringing everyone's attention back to the crisis at hand.

"Mel I thought the two of you were going to try and get along." Chris said to her.

"Yeah well I tried that, but then she killed Prue. She killed the only person I had left. So I'm done with trying to be civil with her. Once she has finished stripping your powers she has about twenty seconds before I vanquish her sorry arse." Mel told him.

"Yeah well you better find her soon." Chris responded then collapsed onto the floor

"Chris." Mel exclaimed and ran to him forgetting about the crystal cage. It sent her falling to the floor. Paige walked over and disarmed the cage and Mel approached again. Piper called for Leo.

"It's no use. He can't help him." Mel told her.

"Ok then I'm going to go work on a vanquishing potion for Bianca." Piper said and left the room. Seconds later Leo rematerialised in the attic and looked around.

"Where's Piper? I thought I heard her calling."

"She did, but I told her you can't help so she went to make the vanquishing potion for Bianca." Mel told him.

"Well I might as well do something while I'm here. I'll watch Chris while you find Bianca."

"How? I looked everywhere and I couldn't find her and with have nothing to scry…" Mel trailed off "Check his pockets."

"What am I looking for?" Leo asked as he checked Chris' pockets.

"An engagement ring. Bianca gave it to him to remember her by."

Leo pulled a ring from Chris' pocket. "Here it is." He said handing it to Mel. Paige grabbed the map and crystal and began scrying.

"I'm gonna go see how Piper's going." Phoebe said and left the attic.

"Piper, sweetie, how are you?" Phoebe asked when she reached the kitchen. Piper was at the stove, throwing ingredients in to the pot.

"How am I feeling? I just found out my oldest son is evil. That he tortured his baby sister and sent his brother's fiancé back to take him back to his time and do the same." Piper answered in one go. She took a deep breathe and looked down. "How did I fail them so bad?" she asked as she started to shake.

"You didn't fail us mum. Someone got to Wyatt when he was just a baby. Your death was just the trigger, no one saw it coming and I'm not sure we could've stopped it. It would've helped if dad had been around more, but I don't think even he could've stopped Wyatt. It was you that kept us on the right path and without you we were lost, but no one more then Wyatt." Mel said standing in the doorway. Piper walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." She whispered.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. It may never have happened if dad had actually listened to us when we called. He could've saved you." Mel began to cry uncontrollably. As the pair stood holding onto each other, Phoebe slipped out of the kitchen back up to the attic.

"Did you find Bianca?" Phoebe asked as she entered the room.

"Yeah, Mel went down to let you know. Where is she?" Paige asked.

"She and Piper are talking. Piper feels like she's failed as a mom." Phoebe told her.

"Why would she feel like that?" Leo asked. Phoebe hadn't realised he was still there.

"They didn't tell you?" she asked.

"Tell me what?" Leo asked confused.

"Nothing, it's not important right now. We need to get to Bianca." Mel said as she and Piper re-entered the attic.

"Right, we find Bianca then…" Phoebe trailed off as a glow passed over the 'Charmed' ones.

"Then…" Mel prompted.

"Then I'm gonna move into Richards house." Paige responded.

"What?!?" Mel asked shocked.

"Good for you. Hey do you think you drop me off in Hong Kong?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure." Then the two orbed out.

"Piper, where are you going?" Leo asked as she walked out of the attic.

"You watch Chris. I'm gonna see if I can get them back here." Mel said following Piper. She caught up with her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mum, where are you going? We need to help Chris." Mel said.

"Chris will be fine. I'm going to see Greg. Can you watch Wyatt for me? Thanks sweetie." Piper said and left. Mel went back upstairs. When she reached the attic, she saw Leo sprawled out on the floor and Chris nowhere in sight.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no." Mel said running over to Leo. "Come on wake-up. Wake-up Leo." Eventually he came to.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Bianca happened, that's what. I'm pretty sure she cast an inhibitions spell. There's a reversal in the book. Can you make it while I look for Bianca and Chris again." Mel asked walking over to the map.

"Okay." The two set to work. Leo went and reversed the spell and Mel finally found the pair.

A.N. thanks for the reviews. sorry it took so long to update. i'll try not to take so long next time. keep the reviews coming. reviews are luv. luv yas all Emifaith.


	3. Chriscrossed part III

_Chapter 3 - Chris-crossed part 3_

"Okay, got the location and the potion. Let's go." Mel said as soon as the sisters orbed back in. She took Paige's hand and they all orbed out. When they got there, Chris and Bianca were just about to leave.

"Hey future girl." Piper said gaining their attention. As Bianca turned, Piper threw the potion, Bianca threw an atheme and shimmered out. Piper froze the atheme and Bianca shimmered-in in front of Piper grabbing the frozen atheme and holding it to Piper's throat.

"You were saying?" Bianca remarked.

"Wow, she is good." Phoebe commented. Paige and Phoebe moved to throw the potions in their hands.

"Uh, uh, uh, I can kill her in half the time it takes you to even think about it." Bianca warned.

"You mean you'd risk your precious fiancé? Oh wait you don't really care about him at all do you? You're just following orders. You've been cheating on him the whole time." Mel said.

"And how would you know, Mel?" Bianca asked.

"Let's just say, sleeping with Trey wasn't the wisest move you've ever made. The boy likes to brag. Not that I can blame you really. The man definitely knows what he's doing now, doesn't he." Mel said. When Chris realised Bianca wasn't going to deny it a look of hurt crossed he's face, but the emotionless mask was quickly back in place, but not before Mel noticed.

"Well, well, well, little miss angel aint so perfect after all." Bianca said, a smirked plastered on her face.

"I never said I was perfect, but at least I don't play with peoples' hearts like they were a toy."

"What do you call what you're doing? Don't you have a boyfriend yourself, bit hypocritical, don't you think?"

"You know that I don't. I don't do boyfriends anymore, I have playmates. What's the point of a relationship when you could be dead tomorrow? I live to have fun." Mel told her.

"Well as fun as this has been, Chris and I really must be going." Bianca said waving her hand and a portal appeared behind her. "Come on Chris."

"Piper freeze her." Paige said trying to stop them.

"Won't work." Mel said. Chris sent her a telepathic message.

"**Use the loose floorboard. I'll come back I promise." **He said.

"**I know you will, but hurry." **She replied the same way. "Let them go." She said out loud.

"What?!?" The sisters yelled simultaneously.

"Just go." Mel told Chris and Bianca. Bianca took Chris' hand and they entered the portal.

"You wanna tell what the hell is going on?" Piper yelled at Mel.

"Come on we need to get to the attic. I need to do something." Mel told them.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Put a spell under the loose floorboard. One to give Chris his powers back." Mel said. Agreeing the all orbed out. When they reached the attic Mel headed to the table and grabbed the pad and pen.

"Where's Chris?" Leo asked.

"Ask her." Piper said pointing to Mel.

"Ok, we need a spell." Mel said.

"You mean you sent your brother back defenceless and you don't have a spell to fix it?" Piper asked, getting worked up.

"Hey, this was his plan. He just told me to put the spell under the damn board. So you can either help me or shut it and leave." She told them.

"Fine, Phoebe, can you write a spell?" Piper asked.

"It's ok, I think I've got one." Paige said, taking the pen and pad from Mel. While Paige was writing the spell, Mel stood and walked over to the loose floorboard.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked. Mel didn't reply, she simply pressed her heel down on one end and watched as the other end popped up. After Paige finished the spell, she walked over and handed it to Mel. She dropped it into the hole and replaced the board. Seconds later Chris came through a portal on the far wall and hit the floor with a resounding thud.

"Chris, are you ok?" Piper asked, her motherly instincts kicking in.

"Yeah, nice spell." He replied.

"Yeah but we only put it in there a few seconds ago." Phoebe commented.

"I wouldn't try to work it out, you'll just get a headache." Mel told her. "What about Bianca?"

"Like you care." Chris spat, giving Mel an icy glare

"You're right I don't, but I need to know if she's going to come back after you."

"Don't worry, she won't be a threat to anyone anymore." Chris said staring at his feet.

"I'm sorry." Mel said.

"No you're not." Chris replied.

"Yes I am, I may not have liked her, in fact I down right despised her for how she treated you, but you loved her and I know that has to hurt you deep down." Mel said sincerely.

"Well thank you. And since when did you start using men to fulfil your needs?" Chris asked, remembering the comment she made to Bianca.

"Around about the same time I lost the person I loved the most and the baby that was my last remaining link to him." Mel responded, her voice thick with tears.

"How old are you?" Piper asked.

"16.

"How'd josh die?" Chris asked.

"Well I would say ask your fiancé, but I guess that's out. He learned the truth, that she was working for Wyatt, and she killed him, but not before he told me everything. And she couldn't kill me because Wyatt would've vanquished her."

"I'm sorry, are you telling me my 16 year old daughter got her self pregnant?"

"Yeah mum, I was 16."

"What happened?" Phoebe asked, "How'd you lose the baby?"

"I lost it when Wyatt had me. Turns out torture isn't good for an unborn child. When he'd realised what he'd done, I swear it was the first time I saw regret and remorse and guilt in his eyes in nearly 8 years. He took me back to his mansion and watched over me till I got my strength back, then he went back to torturing me till Mitch helped me escape."

"Who's Mitch?" Paige asked.

"The manticore baby." Chris replied.

"And you wanted us to vanquish him." Paige responded.

"Yeah well none of that matters now, what does matter is stopping Wyatt. If we change the future, then maybe Bianca won't be a lying bitch, and you can get her back Chris, but right now I need sleep. We can start again in the morning." Mel said. Piper walked over to her and placed an arm around Mel's shoulders.

"You missy, are staying here. I could get into a lot of trouble if someone found out you were living at the club." Piper said then turned to Chris. "It's up to you where you stay, but you're welcome to stay here.' She told him.

"Thanks, but I'll stick with the club." He replied. "Good night." He said and orbed out. Piper turned back to Mel.

"You can stay in my room tonight."

"I can't take your room." Mel protested. "I'll stay on the couch or something."

"No, it's just for tonight. We'll work out something else in the morning." Piper said and lead her from the room.

A.n. ok so this episode is over. the next chapter will be more of a filler then anything, but hopefully it'll be up soon. 'member reviews are luv. luv yas all. Emifaith.


	4. Authors note

A.N. Im sorry i havent updated in a while. my computer went skitz and i've only just got it back. im trying to update more really soon. but it may not be fore a while. i will try my very best o update all my stories in the next few weeks, but i have exams going on at the moment that go until next week, but ill definately update after that. thanks for all your patience though. Ciao Emi.


End file.
